mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazima
Not to be confused with the episode of the same name. Nazima is a character and the former main antagonist of the second season, (The Tiger Roars Again) of the animated series, Sandokan. Background She is a young seventeen-year old Indian girl. After Suyodhana's spell, she becomes the new priestess of the thugs and her main former enemy was Sandokan who continuously ruined her plans. 'Physical Appearance' She is slender with long black hair, Asian eyes, small nose, thin lips, and olive skin. She wears a sea green sari with a shawl covering her head, but a few strands of her hair are visible with a bright bindi by her eyebrows. She always looks down, with a gentle and modest air, but when she lifts her gaze we see the sinister gleam in her eyes, we see the whiteness in her pupils, her irises almost disappear under her eyelids, giving them a masterfully glacial and evil expression. She always wears a precious charm around her neck which contains Kali’s sugar. 'Power and Abilities' A yellow powder similar to cane sugar which she uses in her spells. Her principal objective is to re-establish the sect of thugs and to bring back to power the evil goddess, Kali. Personality In the series, Nazima is mostly portrayed as a heartless, abusive, wicked, deceptive, manipulative, conniving, and sadistic young woman. Nazima was possessed by Suyodhana as a means of continuing his work, as he failed to revive the goddess Kali with Ada’s body and eliminate Sandokan. Nazima is been noted to worm her way into people’s best interests by using false backstories and her cunning, such as when she pretended to be a helpless woman swept her way into a river in hopes of kidnapping Ada. She greatly tends to underestimate Sandokan’s skills, as when she lead multiple traps for him throughout the season, he always ruined her plans in the end, which was enough for her to hate him alone. Nazima seems to take an interest in the suffering of others, as taking Ada away from Tremal-Naik and letting her believe he was dead, though he was not, in fact had been rescued by Sandokan and was heavily raged about this, or when she kidnapped Marianne and tried to kill her as a means of internally killing Sandokan. When things don’t go her way, Nazima also seems to react with physical, if not psychological, fury and anger. Failures in her plans caused her to react recklessly, with often was met with injury. An example of this is when Sandokan was not captured like the rest of his group, she reacting by blinding Tremal-Naik, much to Ada’s shock and horror. Her sadistic and merciless techniques were often noted by many characters in the series, though in the end she was a bit of a coward, as she always relied on magic to work her way out of any situation, with ultimately backfired on her in numerous occasions. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Sandokan characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Teenagers